She Does, No She Doesn't
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Cassie and Henry were just trying to have a movie night. One peacful night, until Mike showed up and started another argument.


** She doesn't, She Does**

**I'm back with another one-shot between Henry and my character Cassie. This one is about Henry and Cassie having a moving night at his place and talking about their relationship. Of course Mike is going to have to interrupt because that's what he does. Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Blood Ties but I would love to own Henry, I actually only own Cassie.**

Henry Fitzroy took a seat next to his favorite person in the world, Cassie Nelson. She was sitting on his couch in a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts, Indian style with a bowl of popcorn between her legs. The twenty two year old girl smiled at him and held up the movie she wanted to watch. Saw 4,

"How do you get these"? Henry asked taking the case from her and standing to put it in. "This just came out in theaters".

"Bootleg". Cassie said grinning. "I have the best Bootlegger in the world".

"What makes you say that"? Henry asked.

"Because he works at the movie theater and he waits to tape it until they're about to close. So no one walks through it and no voices can be heard in the audience". Cassie replied. Henry shook his head at her, Cassie was different from anyone he'd ever met before. She didn't look at life like other people, she told him that she had never been scared to die and she wanted to live life to the fullest before she did. And to be perfectly honest, Cassie was beyond weird. Maybe that was one of the reasons she had believed Henry when he told her he was a vampire the first time, she had stared at him and Henry at first had thought she was going to scream but she didn't. Instead she told him to show her, and when she left his apartment at four in the morning she knew nearly everything about him. They had made a deal, he told her everything about him and then the next night she was to come back and tell him everything about her. He was actually surprised when she did, and he had learned that she was a privet investigator but before that when she was fifteen she had wanted to be a singer. He hadn't actually gotten her to sing for him yet but he was hoping one day he would.

When Henry returned to his seat Cassie she laid her head on his shoulder and Henry threw a blanket over them. Cassie continued to eat the popcorn with one hand and slipped her free hand into Henry's, her brown skin was warm and Henry wondered briefly how she could stand to touch his cold skin.

That was another thing Henry liked about Cassie, she had never moved away from his hand when he moved to touch her like some girls had done before and she never flinched when he was suddenly in front of her or behind her.

As they watched the gross movie Henry's mind began to wonder as it usually did, it hadn't been easy convincing Cassie to date him. She didn't like him having to feed from different women every other night, he was pretty sure she still didn't but she kept it to herself. Another thing that seemed to get in the way was a certain detective that always had knack for interrupting them right at the wrong time, Henry was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

_'Speak of the devil_'. He thought as he stood and made his way over to the door.

"Fitzroy". Mike Celluci said as soon as Henry opened the door.

"Detective". Henry replied.

"Mike what are you doing here"? Cassie asked coming to stand next to Henry.

"Looking for you". Mike replied. "Why are you wearing Fitzroy's clothes"?

"Cuz I wanted to". Cassie replied. "Does it matter"? Mike opened his mouth to respond but at the look Cassie through him he promptly shut it.

"Mike we were trying to watch a movie". Cassie said.

"What movie"? Mike asked walking into the apartment.

"Saw four". Henry replied.

"Ah, I see she's got you into the gross movies too". Mike said.

"Hey they are not gross just a little gory". Cassie protested.

"Cas, a little gory is someone getting stabbed, your Saw movies are gross, remember the second one? The girl got thrown into the pool of needles"? Mike asked.

"They are not gross". Cassie said, she was pouting now. The two men smiled, Cassie was adorable when she pouted.

"Okay, okay fine they're not gross". Mike said sighing.

"See". Cassie replied grinning. "I knew you'd see things my way".

"If I were Fitzroy I'd be careful, she's going to have you wrapped around her fingers before you know it". Mike warned.

"As if she already doesn't". Henry said. "She's got you too if you hadn't noticed".

"She does not have me wrapped her fingers". Mike protested.

"She does". Henry said nodding.

"No she doesn't".

"Does".

"Doesn't".

"Does".

"Doesn't".

"Does".

"Doesn't".

"Does—."

"SHUT UP"! Cassie yelled, the two men stopped their argument to look at her.

"I have both of you wrapped around my fingers and if you don't like it too bad because your stuck". Cassie walked back into the living room and out of sight. The two men decided to follow her and one sat one either side of her. They were silent as they watched the movie for at least ten minutes which was a new record. Until….

"Does".

"Doesn't".

"Does".

"Doesn't—."

"STOP IT"!

**Wow, um I got another one done. I really like writing one shot Blood Ties. I have lots of fun, so what do you guys think?**

**Danie**


End file.
